


We Float

by shannedo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison plays piano, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Other, Scott and Isaac are head over heels for their girlfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I'm really mean at the end sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannedo/pseuds/shannedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always meant to ask," Isaac began one short November's evening. Allison was busy giggling at Scott, who had tasked himself with carrying three mugs of hot chocolate single handed from the kitchen to the sitting room and was producing rather adorable results. She looked to Isaac, giving his hand a squeeze to prompt him to go on. "Do you play?" He nodded his head at the grand piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Float

"I always meant to ask," Isaac began one short November's evening. Allison was busy giggling at Scott, who had tasked himself with carrying three mugs of hot chocolate single handed from the kitchen to the sitting room and was producing rather adorable results. She looked to Isaac, giving his hand a squeeze to prompt him to go on. "Do you play?" He nodded his head at the grand piano.

It was spectacular, a great mahogany thing to the side of the seating. The Argent's apartment was elegant but in a personal way that few classical homes were. The place where people would sit and talk were at the centre of the room; comfortable sofas, loveseats and polished coffee tables. It boasted a far more loving and caring quality. Isaac loved the Argent home because that's what it was: a home. It felt like being back with Derek, Erica and Boyd. It felt like watching inaccurate medical drama reruns with Scott and Melissa over Mexican takeout. It didn't feel like an apartment or a hunter's hangout or a display of the wealth of the Argents; it felt like a home.

Scott paused at Isaac's words, setting down the mugs on the coffee table with a wicked grin lighting his features. Allison looked between Scott and Isaac, her mouth opening and closing in a lovely impersonation of a goldfish, struggling to make words come out. "I..." she mumbled, then caught sight of Scott's wide eyed, excited expression. Neither of them could say no to Scott. They used it against each other all the time. "I hate you," she grumbled to Isaac, watching him grin and snicker. "You're the worst."

Isaac dropped a soft, sweet kiss on her lips and gave her hand another squeeze. "I know."

She pushed herself up and off the sofa, taking a sip of her hot chocolate and making an appreciative noise. The carpet was soft under her wool covered toes as she nervously tip toed to the piano. Scott had called her precious when he saw her at school that morning, clothed in black wool tights, tan ankle boots, a dark grey cotton skirt and the sweater her boyfriends had bought her. It was navy with cream snowflakes and they'd bought her it for no other reason than it reminded them of her.

She positively melted upon receiving the gift but then picked up on the fact that they'd been shopping without her. Allison and Isaac had both repressed fits of laughter when Scott bashfully explained that whenever they were shopping with Allison's guidance, the bank phoned them to double check that they weren't being robbed.

As she took her seat at the piano, Scott clambered into Isaac's lap with less grace than a true alpha should probably possess. Isaac curled an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and rested their heads together as they watched Allison with twin expressions of awe and adoration. How she got so lucky, she'd never know. "Do either of you know who Dustin O'Halloran is?" she asked, quickly checking the piano was properly tuned.

"No, sorry," Scott said as Isaac shook his head. Allison gave a fond roll of her eyes.

"Great. We begin your education with Snow and Light, then," she told them.

The music was soft and almost haunting but it was so beautiful, hanging poignantly in the air only to be followed by another note, another bar that cast a spell on the room. It was magical, everything seemed brighter and warmer as the soft, gentle music became the only sound heard and the only sound worth hearing in the room.

Isaac and Scott felt special, to be so lucky as to witness this. Allison's encapsulating beauty was all they saw and the lingering music all they heard, feeling rather than hearing each other's hearts beat and chests rise.

Allison's long fingers finished the melody so gently it was like she was putting a child to sleep. Her lashes brushed her cheeks as she let the silence set in, such a loud and heavy silence.

They didn't even need to ask her play another piece.

This song was more energetic, building to an intricate climax that spoke of change and sadness. It was short and left their hearts heavy in their chests, but it finished with a bar that rose to higher, happier notes and a single note of hope lingered in the air for moments after the melody finished.

Allison looked up from the piano to her boyfriends, who sat motionless, awestruck. "That was..." Isaac seemed at a loss for the right word.

"Beautiful," Scott supplied, his fingers tightening in Isaac's shirt. He reached out a hand for the huntress and she gracefully left the piano, slotting herself between Isaac and Scott who both peppered her skin with kisses.

"You - both of you - so beautiful," Isaac murmured the broken sentence as he brushed his nose along the line of Allison's jaw, his fingers tightly twined into Scott's.

"No," Scott amended. "We're beautiful." Allison pressed a lingering kiss to Scott's forehead in agreement, her fingers caressing the soft curls at the base of Isaac's skull.

"Allison?" Scott asked later as they lay on top of Allison's bed.

"Yeah, Scott?"

"What was that second song called?" he spoke softly, careful not to wake Isaac, who snored softly.

"It was Dustin O'Halloran again. Departures N.1," she explained.

The name stuck in Scott's head as his eyes wandered Allison's bookcase, spotting the album entitled "Like Crazy: The Score." Music by the pianist Allison was so entranced by.

* * *

 

Chris let him take the album, didn't even bother asking questions. He was too shattered for that. Shattered into a thousand rough shards.

On cold winter's nights, when he had no one else, he would play the album again and again, smelling her soft, floral scent and feeling a muscular arm around his shoulders. On nights where Allison was ripped from him and Isaac had left him, nights where no one, not even his mother could truly understand his agony, a pianist was all he had.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and it's unbeta-d, so all mistakes are my own! I'll edit in the morning!  
> I have no classical training, I just love piano music so I'm really sorry if I screwed up/don't know what I'm talking about. Dustin O'Halloran is a gift. You can listen to [Snow + Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9NVVJHxIqI), [Departures n.1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grTNa1szrI4) and the song the fic is named for, [We Float](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjD0G-u-SwE)! Sorry for the ending, I couldn't resist :/  
> If you could take a moment to kudos/comment, that would be amazing. Thank you <3  
> My [tumblr](http://www.scisaaclahey.co.vu)


End file.
